<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>miya atsumu and his (not so) secret lover by Anonymous</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994422">miya atsumu and his (not so) secret lover</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/'>Anonymous</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>atsukage twitterverse, with friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chatting &amp; Messaging, Established Relationship, Japanese National Team, M/M, Post-Time Skip, Secret Relationship, Twitter, chatfic, developing ushisaku, established oihina, got a few sex jokes here and there i am so sorry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:47:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,497</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25994422</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>days like this 🌞<br/>[attachment: a selfie of atsumu grinning, head rested comfortably on someone’s chest]</p>
</blockquote>in which a certain piss coloured hair setter has always managed to keep his relationship under wraps for two years (despite all the provoking, showing off shirtless pics on twitter)<br/>maybe, he thinks, it is time to change that
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Miya Atsumu, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Sakusa Kiyoomi/Ushijima Wakatoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>atsukage twitterverse, with friends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>883</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Anonymous, Fave Haikyuu fic</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. miya atsumu likes to show off/miya atsumu is afraid to show off</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em><br/><strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong><br/>i love you. i really do<br/>would marry you forever too</em>
</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i cannot believe i woke up at three a.m. on a weekday just to write a fanfic (note: i don’t really write stuff. usually i am the person who lurks on this app on a daily basis and enjoys reading ((and DEFINITELY not writing)) but yea u_u<br/>the lack of atsukage fics are worrisome ;-;)</p><p>here’s to atsukage nation, may they prosper</p><p>10/1/20 note:<br/>i j knew that nd is also a short form for neurodivergent! i just wanna clarify that my nd here means 'and' don't wanna make anyone feel confused! ty :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
days like this 🌞<br/>
[attachment: a selfie of atsumu grinning, head rested comfortably on someone’s chest]</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>OMG ATSUMU NOTICED ME!! @atsumuluvr:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> i think it is interesting on how he managed to keep it under wraps for two years already</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@atsumuluvr</em> of course ! 😼 i can keep secrets you know<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> at this rate i’m gonna see more shirtless pics of ur man online…… does he not CARE at all??</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@ceomiya</em> well i don’t know he never commented on it ~ 😼<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
 <strong>clare ♡’s hinata @suntannedshouyou:</strong><br/>
if you are not new to this volleyball world, you must have known about miya atsumu’s and his not so subtle attempts to show off his partner. here’s a compilation of his tweets about his secret lover for the new kids on the block (they’re super short haha! bc he doesn’t rly twt about them &gt;,,&lt;</p><p>
<strong>clare ♡’s hinata @suntannedshouyou:</strong><br/>
also note that i am compiling this just for fun! please don’t attack or push miya-san to expose his partner’s identity to the world! he clearly stated that he is not yet ready for their relationship to be scrutinised under the public eye! thank you :)</p><p> </p><p>
<strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
i admit no one else in this world is hotter than me but my partner for sure is hot 👅💦🔥<br/>
[attachment: picture of his lover working out in the gym, his back facing the camera]</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> TSUM TSUM !! WHEN ARE YOU GOING TO THE GYM WITH ME ??</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> BOKKUN !!! SOON !!!<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HKO ✓ @hoshiumikouraiofficial:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> u sure this person exists in real life? or did u steal pics from pinterest just so u won’t appear single online??<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@hoshiumikouraiofficial</em> haters gna hate 👎 and YES???? my boyfriend is REAL???? fuck yer !!!”<br/>
</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
<strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
fuck my butt is so sore :/ well yesterday was fun though &lt;3</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> what the actual fuck am i reading<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@kiyoomisakusa @thebettermiya</em> wtf. i thought we agreed on no thirsty tweets online??? or anything with /that kind of innuendo/ at all ????<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@tooru @kiyoomisakusa</em> DA HALE??? :( i played twister with my inarizaki bois yesterday???? my butt hurts because i got KICKED IN THE ASS THRICE :(<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@tooru @kiyoomisakusa</em> ooh but getting my ass sore because of /that/ reason wld b nice too ;)</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi ✓ @lefthandedace:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> get well soon miya. we cannot afford for one of our talented setters to have any injury at all 👍<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@lefthandedace @thebettermiya</em> he’s just a bench-warmer though 🤧 but yea get well soon haha<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@kingofthecourt @lefthandedace </em>thank you ushiwaka-san !! of course, i cannot wait to set for u and the rest of the team soon ♡ fuck off tobio 🖕</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
tooru-chan :(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em><br/>
tsum-tsum :(<br/>
what’s wrong</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
i have a question<br/>
when u revealed ur relationship with shouyou to the whole world<br/>
was it a scary experiece</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em><br/>
*experience<br/>
and no.<br/>
i mean yes i do get scared sometimes, because i overthink a lot<br/>
i fear what people would say about us and that<br/>
sometimes took a toll on me<br/>
but shouyou said that we’re in this together<br/>
so no matter how scary the experience is<br/>
at least you guys would face it together ❤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
i understand<br/>
but more of my fear are channeled towards to "what if they talk shit about him"<br/>
i don't care if they wanna talk shit about me but i care if they are talking shit about him<br/>
he's just a baby<br/>
as the older person in this relationship i feel the urge to protect him yanno</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em><br/>
have u tried talking about this with him?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
yea :(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em><br/>
what did he say?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
he said that he's okay with any of my choices. he doesn't really care on what others think of him<br/>
but i /care/<br/>
and it sucks<br/>
i just want people to love him</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em><br/>
well i think you both are adults here,<br/>
and since he said that he's okay with anything,<br/>
so it's okay to go public you know<br/>
(not sayin this bc i am lowkey tempted to kno who is this person)<br/>
😼😼😼<br/>
if ur fans or people in general don't like him then fuck them<br/>
they're not the ones dating him, it's you<br/>
the main question right now shld b do you wanna make it public<br/>
?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
i do :(<br/>
he makes me so happy and shit<br/>
fuck i love him so much<br/>
i just want everyone to know that i am in good hands<br/>
in love with someone that loves me so good<br/>
and i am okay with it<br/>
thank u tooru<br/>
i’ll give this a thought<br/>
love u 😘</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>tooru 🍑</strong>
  </em><br/>
this is so disgusting why are we becoming sappy men<br/>
we should be Cool Seductive Men™<br/>
not a duo that gets sappy over romances<br/>
love u too idiot ❤<br/>
see you when i see you<br/>
mwa 💋</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>🇯🇵 the national hot volleyball players 🇯🇵</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>aran-san  ^o^</em>
  </strong><br/>
we're starting our training next week okay<br/>
is everyone already back in japan<br/>
just checking for coach</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushiwaka worldwide ace 🌍</strong>
  </em><br/>
i'll be back by this thursday<br/>
got ticketing issues, flight got delayed<br/>
i already informed the Coach</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>baddie komori 😼</strong>
  </em><br/>
wah cannot believe tokyo olympics is soon,,<br/>
HELLA crazy nervous 😳</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
komori-san gets nervous too? me too !!11 🥺</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
please shouyou everyone IS nervous 😢<br/>
we are representing JAPAN !</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
haha dumbass hinata</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
hey no shouyou slander on my watch ok!! 😷❌</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
what do you mean on your watch.<br/>
you can't even watch things properly<br/>
remember the last time we had bbq and he ended up burning the whole beef set 🤥</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
SHUT YER TRAP MIYA ATSUMU HATER #1  👎👎<br/>
plus this has NOTHING to do WITH THAT ???!! </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
if i didn't know better i'd think that atsumu's secret bf is hinata<br/>
😪😪😪</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
ME???????<br/>
no that can’t be it!!<br/>
oikawa-san will get angry !! :(</p><p>plus atsumu's partner's got really nice tiddies<br/>
my tiddies are nice too but they Definitely got better tiddies !!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
i’m just gonna ignore shouyou's previous statement<br/>
anyways tsumu’s man<br/>
nice abs too. ugh sexc<br/>
very sexc 🔥🥵</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
FUCK YER ALL?????<br/>
THAT’S MY MAN???<br/>
HANDS OFF????<br/>
but yer said the ryt thing tho,,,,,<br/>
ugh,,,, sexc tiddies<br/>
nice abs<br/>
nice D too<br/>
🍆💦👅</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>baddie komori 😼</strong>
  </em><br/>
UM…. OKAY….<br/>
LET’S NOT TALK ABOUT THIS ANYMORE?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>hyakuzawa yuudai 👼</strong>
  </em><br/>
am i in the wrong gc…..<br/>
how did the chat escalate from everyone's location status<br/>
to d*cks????<br/>
both scarred and SCARED for life</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
miya you are so disgusting<br/>
i want to bleach my eyes</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
nice D!? tsum-tsum?!</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>yaku-san 🙈</em>
  </strong><br/>
<br/>
honestly if we wanna rank everyone in this gc based on h*rniness<br/>
#1 is atsumu<br/>
#2 is tied between kourai and shouyou<br/>
with all the t*ddies and d*cks<br/>
they need god<br/>
and then the rest of us<br/>
because we are DECENT MFS</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
oi OMI-OMI shut up as if u hav nvr thirsred on [REDACTED]</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
*thirsted<br/>
at least i know how to spell</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
YAKU-SAN????<br/>
i am also a DECENT PERSON?<br/>
#1 should be either<br/>
atsumu-san or hoshiumi-san???</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
im sorry shouyou<br/>
but this one is a BIG PASS<br/>
bc BOTH you and your bf are horny mfs 🤧</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
boo dumbass hinata<br/>
but hoshiumi-san's right<br/>
🥴<br/>
both of them are so thirsty for each other<br/>
in such a disgusting manner 👎</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
ok DUMBASS KAGEYAMA 🥱🥱<br/>
you’re just hating on me because<br/>
you’ve never got dicked before ❤<br/>
#emotionallyconstipatedkageyama<br/>
anyway atsumu-san<br/>
will you never reveal the identity of your secret lover to us?<br/>
:o</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
hm<br/>
i love yer all guessin tho<br/>
feels like all eyes are on me and that’s so sexc</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
at this rate you are just attention seeking 🤠</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
anyways i can't believe a whole lot of yer think that it’s omi<br/>
do i look that Desparate 🤕<br/>
to date omi-omi out of EVERYONE???<br/>
he's omi-omi he's like. osamu 2.0.<br/>
of course a cleaner version of samu<br/>
it's like dating myself?????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
not surprised though if it happens irl<br/>
you are narcissistic, you'd definitely date yourself<br/>
why gotta state the obvious? 🤷</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
well miya,<br/>
try to imagine if you are in my shoes<br/>
do i look like i wanna date YER 🤮</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
TOBIO????<br/>
also wtf fuck YER don’t clown MY accent omi-omi!!<br/>
but yea tbh<br/>
i’m actually planning to make our relationship public soon<br/>
hmmm<br/>
ok by the end of this week if<br/>
anyone can guess the right person<br/>
im treating them to yakiniku<br/>
bye 💋</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
WAA MEAT???<br/>
CAN WE USE ANY METHODS AVAILABLE IN THIS WORLD ?!<br/>
TO FIGURE OUT THEIR IDENTITY !!!<br/>
HMMM ok but FR tho tsum tsum !!<br/>
won’t u get uncomfortable??<br/>
i don’t want to make u feel uncomfortable :(<br/>
if u r not ready to come out yet it’s ok !</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
of course bokkun !!<br/>
well this has been in plans for a long time already<br/>
i am definitely ready<br/>
bc i don’t want to hide him anymore<br/>
i just. love him so much :(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>aran-san  ^o^</strong>
  </em><br/>
wow you really are in love</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em>
</p><p><strong><em>ushijima wakatoshi</em></strong><br/>
kiyoomi</p><p><em><strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong></em><br/>
oh<br/>
PLEASE ignore what atsumu said in the gc<br/>
that ungrateful bitch i will skin him alive one day</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em><br/>
ah no<br/>
it’s okay!<br/>
i mean it’s nice.<br/>
for you to think of me that way<br/>
if you get what i mean</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong>
  </em><br/>
😳<br/>
i’m &gt;,&lt;<br/>
cannot wait for you to be back in japan soon<br/>
❤</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><em><strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong></em> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
hey</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
tobioooooo<br/>
my loveeeeee<br/>
i love yer so much<br/>
my baby, my forever baby</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
shut up old hag 💀<br/>
but anyways<br/>
about what u say in the group<br/>
are u really ready?<br/>
u know i really don't mind if u wanna hide us a little bit longer,<br/>
as long as u feel ok,,<br/>
i don't want you to feel pressured or anything<br/>
we both know how scared can you be sometimes and exposing our relationship may took a toll on you<br/>
well you already know my stance, i am fine with both<br/>
since i don't really go online and all<br/>
as long as u r happy<br/>
i am happy</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
this is exactly why #emotionallyconstipatedkageyama trends often<br/>
but it's okay<br/>
i am ready<br/>
i wanna show the world the  man of my dreams :(<br/>
like i love ya real bad, real bad<br/>
would marry u foroever<br/>
and then we can adopt kids<br/>
u gonna be the Responsbile dad<br/>
and im gna b the cool dad<br/>
they’re gonna love you so badd </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
um…<br/>
r u drunk?<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
Maybe, bokkun<br/>
shouyou and i had a few drinks earlier<br/>
i really miss u<br/>
will u c ome to my apartment tonigjt</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
haha sure. see you soon atsumu<br/>
also, babe?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
i love you too. i really do<br/>
would marry you forever too<br/>
until we are old, gonna see all these wrinkles form on your ugly (pretty) face<br/>
but if we are together forever please do something about your hair<br/>
are you still going to have THAT hair colour when you are 70 u_u</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
WTF YES????<br/>
m gna be the Hottest 70 year old guy yer ever seen</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
i am so foken drunk Ray Nao but i love him so much,,,, the man of my dreams<br/>
m so happy to be playin in a team w ya ugh we gna win da nationals</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>hakuba gao ✓ @hakuba_gao:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> wow <em>@hoshiumikouraiofficial</em> are you seeing this<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>HKO ✓ @hoshiumikouraiofficial:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@hakuba_gao @thebettermiya</em> he’s ONE OF US????<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>↳ <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> bokuto-san look at this meian-san was right! betting on omi-san IS THE RIGHT DECISION!!<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@theninjashouyou @thebettermiya @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> shouyou….not you too…. i trusted you…..</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em> @thebettermiya</em> what the hell......i think i know who is this person</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>my headcanon: tobio is one of atsumu's biggest haters but when they're in their own world, he's really soft,,,<br/>anyways tmi<br/>i spent almost a week crying/gettin confused over (p) (/p) and (br) (/br) ((y'kno what i mean i don't want to use &lt; and &gt;)) because the last time i know how to do html shii was during 2013,, tumblr days.<br/>thank u for reading it!!<br/>xo,<br/>e</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. revelation, part 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><em><br/><strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong><br/></em><br/>HEY HEY HEY WHAT IS A UST?<br/>IS IT A DISEASE<br/>LIKE STD?????<br/>OMI OMI YOU GOT STDS?????</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank u to an irl who stayed up till four to accompany me finishing this chapter !! u r so kakkoii 8)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>osamu 👎👎👎</em>
  </strong><br/>
yer SLY FOX<br/>
i didn't know YER WOULD DATE HIM FOR REAL HUH</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
?????<br/>
good mornin to yer too????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
figured that yer must’ve tweeted it when yer were drunk as fuck<br/>
didja forgot ya tweeted this yesterday<br/>
[attachment: atsumu’s drunk tweet of him declaring his love]</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
what the FUCKKKK?????<br/>
shit but yea ok so<br/>
we have 12? people in the team<br/>
good luck w guessin mwa !<br/>
😈😈😈</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
yer rly wanna play this game w me huh<br/>
yer think i wouldn’t be able to guess this?<br/>
at least kageyama-san is a good person<br/>
didn't know sayin "yer a goody two-shoes" would make him fall for yer<br/>
thought it was just a fleetin crush<br/>
but damn. two years in a relationship with kageyama tobio.<br/>
ain't he the ones y'all be callin<br/>
the Emotionally Constipated Kageyama Tobio? :o</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
he’s NOT EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
🙄🙄🙄</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
hi osamu-san<br/>
i am not emotionally constipated<br/>
- kageyama<br/>
[attachment: a selfie of kageyama and atsumu lying down on the bed, both shirtless and smiling.<br/>
kageyama is seen to be kissing atsumu's cheek]</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
ok at this rate yer both are just showin off 🤥</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
how to unsubscribe from your own twin<br/>
all these kisses of him and his bf they're sending me it’s so disgusting<br/>
he's gone soft<br/>
</p><p> ↳ <strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
(anyways the bf, um to those who are worried LIKE ME<br/>
he is a really nice guy. 10/10 would recommend but he’s taken<br/>
by my dumb brother…… time to question god’s decisions <em><strong>❤</strong></em>)</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
hi kageyama<br/>
i’m sorry you have to deal with atsumu<br/>
anyways. when are ya gonna tell mama and papa</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
hi osamu-san<br/>
um atsumu-san is making pancakes so i am typing this for him<br/>
but we are planning to go to hyogo this weekend<br/>
before the olympic training officially starts<br/>
to ask for blessings</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
wow he COOKS NOW??<br/>
anyways tell him he better do so that asshole<br/>
mama and papa are so worried they thought he’s dating<br/>
a fuken yakuza or sumn<br/>
well ya know his taste in men can be quite peculiar<br/>
(this is not an insult. i’m sorry if it sounds like one)<br/>
anyways kageyama<br/>
please delete this later because my twin ain't seein me all sappy and shit<br/>
but thank you, for taking care of atsumu<br/>
i was worried afraid he's fallin for a bad guy<br/>
you know how dumb can atsumu be sometimes right<br/>
but you make him so happy and he's so fucking in love<br/>
so, thank you<br/>
please make him happy forever<br/>
(so that he won’t make other people suffer)</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
FUCK YER<br/>
NO ONE IS SUFFERIN FROM DATING ME<br/>
ANYWAYS I SEE THAT<br/>
IM GNA CRY<br/>
YER DO CARE ABT ME</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>osamu 👎👎👎</strong>
  </em><br/>
shut up idiot<br/>
you are my ONLY sibling<br/>
of course im fucken worried<br/>
🖕🖕🖕<br/>
tell him if he ever makes u sad<br/>
i’ll punch him in the face<br/>
for real</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
i am cryin<br/>
u fucking asshole</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@ceomiya</em> fuck yer for makin me cry in the mornin<br/>
i hate yer so much</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> ok *'s piss pot<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@ceomiya</em> WHAT THE FUCK???? I AIN'T ANYONE'S PISS POT OK 🖕🖕</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
anyways i ain’t takin down that tweet 💋<br/>
yer can keep guessin who is he but yes, we both are representing Japan</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> ceo of sakuatsu @sakuatsunation:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> huwaaaa is sakuatsu FINALLY canon :o<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@sakuatsunation</em> no. that will be my cause of death<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong> ceo of sakuatsu @sakuatsunation:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@kiyoomisakusa</em> WHAT DA HALE DID I JUST GOT NOTICED BY THE SAKUSA KIYOOMI HIMSELF IM HHSSJSDHD HI SAKUSA I LOVE YOU SO MUCH I JUST THINK THAT YOUR SPIKES ARE SUPER AMAZING THEY’RE SO POWERFUL</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong> hailey is moving accs @FLOWERKIYOOMI:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya</em> omo is it hinata?? is that why he’s been flirting with hinata all this time?<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>oihina fic pinned! @redhottooru:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@FLOWERKIYOOMI</em> nooo i don’t think it’s hinata though !<br/>
he’s in a long distance relationship with oikawa tooru, he’s an amazing setter who plays for argentina !! they made their relationship public last year ^_^<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>GOOD LUCK KONOHA @akinorigf:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@redhottooru @FLOWERKIYOOMI </em>also miya flirts w everyone lmaaaaao</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>🇯🇵 the national hot volleyball players 🇯🇵</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
it is NOT me<br/>
shouyou and bokuto PLEASE stop with the theories</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>hyakuzawa yuudai 👼</strong>
  </em><br/>
well, sakusa-san<br/>
enemies to lovers is a pretty famous trope in the romance genre</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
KIYOOMI I SHOULD’VE KNOWN IT.<br/>
YOU GUYS HAVE UST</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
HEY HEY HEY WHAT IS A UST?<br/>
IS IT A DISEASE<br/>
LIKE STD?????<br/>
OMI OMI YOU GOT STDS?????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
wtf<br/>
one. I DO NOT HAVE UST WITH ANYONE AT ALL<br/>
AND DEFINITELY NOT WITH MIYA ATSUMU<br/>
he is a friend that i cherish and yes, i do love him sometimes when he's nice<br/>
PLATONICALLY<br/>
but ROMANTICALLY????<br/>
he’s a fucker i do not want to be with</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>aran-san  ^o^</strong>
  </em><br/>
.... are you confessing your love right now</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
aran-san it's all PLATONIC love<br/>
at this rate i'm gonna have migraine<br/>
also two.<br/>
I DO NOT HAVE STDS?????<br/>
i only have ONE sexual partner and we’re BOTH CLEAN<br/>
bokkun out of everyone u should know my disgust towards germs :sad emoji:</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
I AM SORRY OMI :(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
HEYYYY<br/>
why are we talkin bout stds in the mornin<br/>
omg omi omi u got STDS????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
…….<br/>
can we please just stop<br/>
and while we’re at it ATSUMU TELL THEM<br/>
WE ARE NOT DATING<br/>
YOU KNOW WHO AM I SEEING RIGHT NOW<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
yes you’re seeing me &lt;3<br/>
he’s the one filling my a**h*** with his thick c**<br/>
daddy omi<br/>
please<br/>
f*** me</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
.<br/>
you<br/>
fucker.<br/>
you will fucking die in my hands one day</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
OMI OMIIII<br/>
PLEASE I WAS JUST KIDDIN<br/>
anyways in all seriousness,<br/>
no i am not datin omi!!!!<br/>
fr i ain't kiddin who m i lyin here!! </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
wtf did i just read atsumu-san</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>baddie komori 😼</strong>
  </em><br/>
KIYOOMI<br/>
YOU BADDIE IM &gt;,&lt;<br/>
i thought u r very innocent and naive !!<br/>
i am so PROUD OF U<br/>
MAJOR THUMBS UP!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
motoya i promise u<br/>
THIS AIN’T IT</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
YEAH GUYS THAT'S WHAT IM TELLIN YA<br/>
it's not omi<br/>
those tiddies u've seen online that ain’t omis<br/>
but i have to admit omi got really nice chest<br/>
very Firm</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
i don’t know what to say anymore</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
i am going to give atsumu’s bf a year’s worth of scented candles he DEFINITELY NEEDS them<br/>
for peace and prosperity<br/>
because dating atsumu for sure does not bring PEACE AND PROSPERITY AT ALL</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@kiyoomisakusa</em> OMII HOW DO YOU KNOW IS IT BECAUSE YOU ARE THE ONE DATING HIM? HM HM HM??<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
<em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> do i look like i will still be alive if im dating him right now????<br/>
</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>komori motoya ^_^ ✓ @komori:</strong><br/>
cousin u so bad im nyaa<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
you sound like atsumu 2.0. im blocking you</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>🇯🇵 the national hot volleyball players 🇯🇵</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
ok FR THO<br/>
i ain’t datin’ omi and im sure yer all ain’t believin it<br/>
but i am NOT datin’ omi<br/>
ok????<br/>
omi’s in love with someone else</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
not related to #SAKUATSU but<br/>
if he’s playing for nationals<br/>
doesn’t this mean he’s also in this GC????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
yaku-san you are so slow<br/>
even kageyama is not this slow</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
shut up dumbass hinata<br/>
you’re the dumbass here, not me<br/>
boo 👎👎👎</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
ok then let’s just ask everyone in this GC?????<br/>
HEY EVERYONE ANSWER ME<br/>
ARE YOU DATING ATSUMU</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>hyakuzawa yuudai 👼</strong>
  </em><br/>
no<br/>
i am afraid of him<br/>
he’s too horny</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
big fat no</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
NO ! I LOVE TSUMTSUM BUT I LOVE KEIJI MORE SORRY !</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
no &lt;3<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
no ❤</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushiwaka worldwide ace 🌍</strong>
  </em><br/>
i think atsumu is an amazing setter but no, i am not dating him</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
noooo i love tooru<br/>
ugh sexy tooru</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
shouyou this IS NOT ABOUT YOU</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
sorry &gt;&lt; but yea, no!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>aran-san  ^o^</strong>
  </em><br/>
if im dating him it’s like dating my own brother that’s so gross<br/>
so no</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
i am atsuphobic sorry</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>baddie komori 😼</strong>
  </em><br/>
no</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
Wow. if everyone is saying no then who is it???</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>baddie komori 😼</strong>
  </em><br/>
u haven’t said no yet, u know</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
who<br/>
me?????<br/>
NO OF COURSE NOT?????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
ooooh morisuke-san<br/>
all this time bantering with atsumu on the court<br/>
was that LOVE????<br/>
all these time u spend kicking his ass???</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
NO &lt;3<br/>
what about u u r literally his #1 hater<br/>
who was it just now saying about enemies to lovers trope<br/>
that can be you guys</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
ew that’s just straight up gross we both HATE each other ok</p><p><em><strong>baddie komori 😼</strong></em><br/>
hm <em><strong>😼😼😼</strong></em><br/>
what if that’s what you want us to believe<br/>
hating each other on the streets<br/>
fucking in the sheets<br/>
hey wait this makes more sense than sakuatsu<br/>
THE UST 😸😸</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
finally<br/>
you’re using your brain at once</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
DAMN,,, THIS IS CONFUSING<br/>
WAIT. I KNOW. LET ME MAKE A  LIST OF PERSONS IN THIS GC WHO CAN BE TSUM TSUM’S SECRET LOVER</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
if everyone said no don’t ya think he’s bein delusional again<br/>
:o</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
i AIN’T BEIN DELUSIONAL !!!!!<br/>
it pains me too to see my own bf writing NO ok</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
bokuto-san LET ME HELP YOU WITH THE LIST!!<br/>
SINCE we both are not dating atsumu FOR SURE !!!!<br/>
ok everyone PLEASE WAIT !! WE WILL MAKE A PROPER COMPILATION</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
OF COURSE SHOUYOU MY FAVOURITE DISCIPLE!!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
let me in TOO wtf i HAVE A BOYFRIEND</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
well isn’t sachirou just a comfort character u create<br/>
whenever u r feeling lonely and horny &lt;3</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
fuck u<br/>
i will let sachirou-dog eat you one day!!!</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p><strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
HEY HEY HEY!<br/>
AFTER DOING SOME EXTENSIVE RESEARCH (<em>@editorkeiji</em> DID I SPELL IT RIGHT?) WITH SHOUYOU AND KOURAI, WE HAVE MANAGED TO WRITE A LIST ON<br/>
MIYA ATSUMU’S POSSIBLE BOYFRIEND CANDIDATES! </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Akaashi Keiji @editorkeiji:</strong><br/>
<em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> bokuto-san i am so proud of u. yes u spelled it correctly :)<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
<em>@editorkeiji</em> AKAASHIIIII THANK YOU FOR TEACHING ME COMPLEX WORDS!!!</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HKO ✓ @hoshiumikouraiofficial:</strong><br/>
<em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> your definition of ‘extensive research’ is ME WRITING EVERYTHING while you and shouyou sit down and binge watching one piece 😾😾😾<br/>
(but it’s ok since BOTH OF THEM ARE TERRIBLE AT SPELLING)<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
<em>@hoshiumikouraiofficial @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> NOOO I AM GOOD AT SPELLING<br/>
anyways to everyone else please stay tuned!! 🙈🙈</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>yahoo ~<br/>anyways i believe kou and keiji only use their first names with each other when they're on their own, saving it for more intimate moments ((i'm soft,,,, i love bkak sm))<br/>also atsumu flirts w everyone i'm so sorry kageyama WHY IS UR BF LIKE THIS HNGGG<br/>poor kiyoomi he suffers the most T_T</p><p>anyways ty for reading,<br/>don't forget to stay hydrated and stay safe!!</p><p>xo,<br/>ellie</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. an attempt at discovering by bokuto, hinata, hoshiumi and aran</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>H. Yuudai ✓ @hyakuzawayuudai:</strong><br/>i am so happy that i am not on this list ;-;<br/>my sanity is protected</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>random but you ever had a mental breakdown over how HOT jung jaehyun is in the <a href="https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2OvyA2__Eas"> kick it </a> mv because i do. i have mental breakdowns over him at least once a day... help ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
HEY HEY HEY!!!<br/>
AS PROMISED, HERE ARE OUR LIST OF PERSONS WHO COULD BE TSUM TSUM’S SECRET LOVER !! W OUR THEORIES AS WELL !! #THEORYTIME :D<br/>
ANYWAYS HERE GOES OUR THREAD OF TWEETS !!<br/>
[insert attachment: a lot of screenshots from Google Docs]</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>presenting, a compilation of miya atsumu’s possible bf candidates !!!<br/>
list compiled by: HKO, ninja shouyou and bokuto the owl lover<br/>
supervised by: ojiro aran (idk what am i doing here…..those three were being really persuasive. plus i can report this straight to osamu and shinsuke - aran)</p><p>1. sakusa kiyoomi.</p><p>reasons:</p><p>a) he can cook. (fact: tsum-tsum’s bf is good at cooking. well honestly i don’t really know because i’ve never ate anything he cooked before but if atsumu said it’s good it has to be good. that mf is really picky -aran)</p><p>b) THEY HAVE UST! NOT STD BUT UST! WHAT IS UST AGAIN? (ust is unresolved sexual tension bokuto-san!!)<br/>
ANYWAYS. they keep on having that Intense Gaze during practice and even their teammates during their years in MSBY Black Jackals think that they are together (in a way)<br/>
ooh this is true !! meian san actually believed that you guys are dating !! - shouyou</p><p>c) omi joined msby bj in 2018? and atsumu dated this anonymous guy around that time too. so maybe they dated after omi joined msby bj, got to know each other and yea. the rest is history</p><p>d) they have known each other since high school since both of them went to all-japan youth intensive training (OOH. HIGH SCHOOL ENEMIES TO LOVERS???)</p><p>counter argument:</p><p> a) omi-omi allegedly has someone else. a secret lover and only atsumu knows about it (MORE REASON TO BELIEVE THEY ARE TOGETHER!! - BOKUTO)</p><p>b) nothing else.</p><p>2. yaku morisuke !!</p><p>reason: </p><p>a) they keep on having (friendly???) banters every time they meet each other!!</p><p>counter argument:</p><p>a) yaku-san is shorter than atsumu. atsumu likes taller guys (WTF. U R A HEIGHT-IST?? FUCK TALL PEOPLE - HKO)</p><p>b) i think yaku-san would die from migraine if he dates atsumu</p><p>3. hakuba gao</p><p>reason:</p><p>a) same reason as yaku morisuke’s reason a) (why are we RUNNING OUT OF REASONS????? - shouyou ;-;)</p><p>b) gao is taller than atsumu</p><p>c) he works out at the same gym with atsumu and atsumu sometimes post pics of him and his bf working out together</p><p>counter argument:</p><p>a) we can’t think of anything from now. gao-san please give us good counter arguments soon - shouyou ;-;</p><p>4. ushijima wakatoshi</p><p>reason:</p><p>a) he can cook !!! also he’s a very independent man. ranked 3rd in Japan’s Most Eligible Bachelor :thumbs up: :thumbs up:</p><p>b) NICE TIDDIES. I LIKE DOING CHEST BUMPS WITH HIM - BOKUTO</p><p>c) him and atsumu are like fire and water. he’s calm and atsumu is nowhere near calm,, i think they would make a good pairing(??) - hko</p><p>d) ushijima is taller than atsumu too</p><p>counter argument:</p><p>a) atsumu says that he and his bf sext often and i just cannot imagine ushijima writing something like “do you want me to **** you and *** your *** and **** with your ******* until it is sore” (SHOUYOU MY DISCIPLE…. WHERE DID YOU LEARN ALL THESE WORDS…..)</p><p>7. komori motoya</p><p>reason:</p><p>a) whenever they are together (motoya and atsumu) they do a lot of sex jokes. very gross/10 and this supports the idea of atsumu having a bf who is also as horny as him (sometimes bokuto joins them too ((in making the sex jokes i mean))  - HKO) (HEY!!!!)</p><p>b) he also went to the all-japan youth intensive training with atsumu and kiyoomi</p><p>counter argument: </p><p>a) no ideas yet as for now but somehow we all believe that atsumu is not dating motoya</p><p>8. kageyama tobio</p><p>reason: </p><p>a) he went to the all-japan youth intensive training too</p><p>b) atsumu saves his name in his contact list as “<em><strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong></em>”</p><p>c) they are surprisingly close(??) since kageyama does not live near tokyo anymore he often sleeps at atsumu-san’s house - shouyou</p><p>counter argument:</p><p>a) kageyama is Emotionally Constipated and the idea of him sexting atsumu-san is really weird (can’t we NOT KINKSHAME THOSE WHO SEXT???? everyone should be able to sext freely !!!! - HKO)  (i am NOT KINKSHAMING ANYONE… I ALSO SEXT WITH TOORU OK IT KEEPS OUR LDR HEALTHY)</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
i personally think that i can make a better compilation on why am i not dating miya atsumu<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@kiyoomisakusa </em>hey omi we would be nice bfs ok??? i can massage ur back everyday i am great at giving massages!!! (and head too ;)<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya</em> i will fucking block you</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>H. Yuudai ✓ @hyakuzawayuudai:</strong><br/>
i am so happy that i am not on this list ;-;<br/>
my sanity is protected</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
KYAAA SHOUYOU SO NAUGHTY &gt;///&lt;<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
<em>@tooru</em> I AM SO SAD !! RURU LIKE TSUM TSUM YOU ARE ALSO A BAD INFLUENCE TO SHOUYOU 😰😰😰<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
<em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU </em>kou-chan &gt;,&lt; i wasn’t expecting shouyou to be this forward nyaaaa<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@tooru</em> you are so disgusting oikawa-san<br/>
</p>
  <p>strong&gt;the grand king ✓ @tooru:<br/>
<em>@kingofthecourt</em> shut up u emotionally constipated kid!!!</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>HKO ✓ @hoshiumikouraiofficial:</strong><br/>
fact: everyone on the national team has nice tiddies<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>a struggling vet @hirugamisachirou</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@hoshiumikouraiofficial</em> KOURAI???? interesting...</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
can’t we not rank people based on tiddies. i am having secondhand embarrassment right now (⌒_⌒;)</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi ✓ @lefthandedace:</strong><br/>
<em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU </em>thank you bokuto i think your chests are firm too<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
<em>@lefthandedace </em>TIDDIEGANG ASSEMBLE !!! 👊🏼</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi ✓ @lefthandedace:</strong><br/>
<em>@theninjashouyou </em>just because i don't show it doesn't mean i cannot. um. sext. my partner said that i am excellent in that area of texting.<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
<em>@lefthandedace </em>USHIJIMA-SAN??????</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>ushijima wakatoshi</em>
  </strong><br/>
i think we are running out of milk and bread<br/>
do you want to buy groceries together with me?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong>
  </em><br/>
sure okay<br/>
i’ll pick you up from the train station<br/>
can you check on what else do we need</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em><br/>
sure<br/>
um, also kiyoomi?<br/>
i have a question</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong>
  </em><br/>
hm?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em><br/>
this might sound wrong but i am not trying<br/>
to do anything weird here<br/>
but how would you rate my chests<br/>
um. based on firmness and<br/>
sexiness (?)</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong>
  </em><br/>
Um.<br/>
is this because of what they posted on twitter earlier</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em><br/>
well, kind of?<br/>
this is a genuine question and<br/>
i think my chests are fine but i would like it to hear it from your perspective</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong>
  </em><br/>
promise you won’t judge me or anything</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em><br/>
sure<br/>
i’d appreciate it if you are honest with me</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sakusa kiyoomi</strong>
  </em><br/>
not to sound horny via text but<br/>
ugh<br/>
😩😩😩<br/>
your tits they are so fucking sexc<br/>
they're.. very firm.. 10/10<br/>
we are not having this conversation at 10 a.m wakatoshi<br/>
i am very embarrassed right now</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushijima wakatoshi</strong>
  </em><br/>
oh 😳<br/>
well, i also think that you have nice tiddies.<br/>
(thumbs up)<br/>
i think people would describe it w these emojis<br/>
hot squirt tongue<br/>
🔥💦👅</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
i think i am about to die 😩<br/>
also FUCK YOU YOU ARE A BAD INFLUENCE <em>@thebettermiya</em><br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@kiyoomisakusa</em> DA HALE??? OMI OMI?? WHAT DID I DO TO YER</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dumbass hinata</em>
  </strong><br/>
KAGEYAMAAAAA<br/>
I AM ALREADY AT TOKYO<br/>
DO YOU WANT TO GRAB SOME DRINKS TONIGHT</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
hello, dumbass hinata<br/>
sure<br/>
it’s been a long time</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
AAAAH i cannot believe we have come this far<br/>
from playing on the same side during high school<br/>
and now we are playing for the national team<br/>
(^^;;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
i think it’s going to be fun<br/>
and i am looking forward to be on the same side of court with you again</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
why do you sound like a robot<br/>
whatever anyways<br/>
i just want to say thank you for playing volleyball with me ;-;<br/>
if it weren’t for you and everyone else in karasuno<br/>
i don’t think i will make it this far</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
you were VERY BAD at receiving spikes during high school JSKDJDJS</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
omg SHUT UP THAT WAS HOW MANY YEARS AGO</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
but you know, i think i should be the one saying that you know<br/>
you guys made me believe that volleyball is fun again<br/>
playing in a team is fun<br/>
and helped me to improve myself to become a better setter and better person<br/>
physically mentally and educationally (? well at least i am good at kanji now because of those intensive classes we had before exams)<br/>
so i guess<br/>
i should be the one thanking you<br/>
(o^ ^o)</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
is this really kageyama<br/>
IM GONNA CRY<br/>
you are getting more eloquent in giving speeches<br/>
😭😭😭</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
shut up dumbass!!!!<br/>
(￣ー￣)</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
NO YOU ARE THE DUMBASS HERE<br/>
DUMB KAGEYAMA<br/>
BOO<br/>
anyways.<br/>
moving on to another topic before i end up crying here<br/>
have you read on our theories on who is<br/>
atsumu-san’s possible bf!!??</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
…….<br/>
yes<br/>
i read about your TMI on sexting with oikawa-san<br/>
oikawa-san…. Gross<br/>
gonna get rid of those thoughts</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
HEY WHAT DIRTY THOUGHTS ARE YOU HAVING<br/>
MAYHAPS A THREESOME?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
EW.<br/>
YOU ARE AS DISGUSTING AS ATSUMU-SAN</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
OK KIDDING<br/>
anyways who do you think is atsumu’s bf among us !!!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
you are asking for my opinion?<br/>
:o<br/>
what do you think</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
at first i thought it was omi-san!!!<br/>
but omi-san was so in denial<br/>
and if you really love someone you wouldn’t deny about being in a relationship with them right?<br/>
isn’t that just plain toxic?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
well, we have to remember atsumu-san doesn’t like it when other people know about his bf in the first place<br/>
he has some issues with it<br/>
and i think he was just being protective over his bf</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
yes, i know<br/>
but i think if omi-san actually dated atsumu-san<br/>
he would’ve just kept quiet about it instead of saying no all the time<br/>
because even if he’s lying to prevent others from knowing that he is dating atsumu-san<br/>
don’t you think that denying it will hurt atsumu-san even more?<br/>
atsumu-san pretends that he doesn’t care about what other people thinks about him<br/>
but i think if his boyfriend keep on denying that they are not together<br/>
it will slowly break him<br/>
so because of this i think omi-san is not<br/>
atsumu-san’s bf!!</p><p>if atsumu-san's bf truly loves him of course he wouldn't make atsumu-san sad RIGHT!!<br/>
HEY I SOUND SO SMART</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
no i don’t understand anything at all</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
hm.<br/>
maybe it’s true. you are dumb<br/>
and emotionally constipated<br/>
:/</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
but well, at least you got one thing right</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
….<br/>
getting what right?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
that omi-san and atsumu-san are not dating</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
I AM AMAZING RIGHT<br/>
WHEEEEE WOOOOOO<br/>
wait.<br/>
hold up.<br/>
does this mean that YOU KNOW SOMETHING????<br/>
OF COURSE YOU WOULD HAVE KNOWN SOMETHING<br/>
YOU MUST HAVE STUMBLED UPON THE BF<br/>
WHEN SLEEPING AT ATSUMU’S HOUSE<br/>
KAGEYAMAAAAAAAAA<br/>
WHO IS IT<br/>
IS IT USHIJIMA-SAN<br/>
GAO-SAN<br/>
MOTOYA-SAN</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
wow.<br/>
too many caps lock<br/>
and i’m not telling &lt;3<br/>
why are you so invested in this though?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
um &gt;,&lt;<br/>
i might seem nosy</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
yes. you do seem very nosy right now</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
HNGGGGGGGG<br/>
LET ME FINISH TYPING<br/>
DUMBASS<br/>
anyways!<br/>
he helped me a lot when i first started dating tooru<br/>
because it was a long distance relationship and LDRs can be very rocky at first<br/>
plus tooru is like atsumu-san too<br/>
he can be very insecure sometimes,,<br/>
so atsumu was the one who kept on reassuring tooru that everything is fine<br/>
bc of this i kinda felt indebted(?) but MAIN POINT. is that i just want to make sure that he is dating someone that loves him for who he is and will be able to make him happy all the time!!<br/>
because atsumu-san can be a lot to handle sometimes,,,, ;-;<br/>
i don’t want atsumu-san to hide his relationship because his boyfriend forced him to do it ☹<br/>
plus the bf never showed off atsumu-san on his social media account!!! does he not like atsumu-san like how atsumu-san LOVES him &gt;:(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
hm<br/>
that was quite long<br/>
but i think atsumu-san is really happy with the boyfriend<br/>
and even if the boyfriend himself does not say anything about atsumu-san<br/>
i think he loves atsumu-san too<br/>
some people are really private when it comes to intimate moments<br/>
plus not everyone is shameless enough to tell people that they sext in public<br/>
UNLIKE YOU AND OIKAWA-SAN<br/>
total nightmare<br/>
ok to conclude my point<br/>
i believe that atsumu-san is loved<br/>
and he is an adult himself<br/>
he can handle things on his own too you know<br/>
(even if he seems helpless most of the times)</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
i know<br/>
but i can’t help worrying about it<br/>
(；ω；)<br/>
nd kageyama ~~<br/>
don’t ya want to spoil your best friend [read: BFF! i love u!!!!] of 7 years<br/>
won’t you tell me who is the bf ~</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
no &lt;3</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
hey<br/>
benchwarmer<br/>
what u doin rn</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
BENCHWARMER?????<br/>
FUCK OFF YER FUCKFACE<br/>
i swear yer are going to be the benchwarmer during our first game!!!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
ooh so scary<br/>
how are you going to do that to me<br/>
atsumu senpai<br/>
😳😳</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
hmm? 😼<br/>
atsumu senpai?<br/>
i like where this conversation is going</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
well honestly i’d reply with<br/>
“atsumu senpai, can you fuck me till i am sore<br/>
to the point that i cannot walk”<br/>
or something like that but<br/>
Not Today, Satan 😌</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
what the fuck?????<br/>
if yer just gna cockblock me GO AWAY<br/>
&gt;:(</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
atsumu senpai :(<br/>
ok but for real i need to have a serious conversation with you right now</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
Ok Mr. Cockblocker.<br/>
i am serious ray nao 🤒<br/>
VERY SERIOUS!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
are you happy with me<br/>
do i make you happy<br/>
or do you not like it? when i do not show you off? on social media accounts?<br/>
also.. will your parents be okay with us</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
……<br/>
wasn’t expectin this kind of serious<br/>
AND YES<br/>
wtf<br/>
i thought we ALREADY MADE THIS CLEAR????<br/>
i am happy<br/>
so fuckin happy with yer<br/>
plus it was me who wanted a secret relationship in the first place<br/>
why are yer blamin yerself<br/>
nd mama nd papa?<br/>
ya nervous meetin them?<br/>
we’re meetin them together<br/>
i’m gna be there with ya<br/>
whatever happens<br/>
if they gna hate us i just wanna say that i won’t leave ya or anythin<br/>
(i don’t think they gna hate yer tho. yer so lovable,, they gna love u sm….<br/>
they might wanna adopt yer but that’s gonna be incest so Fuck no)</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
:(<br/>
kinda nervous</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
when r yer comin back home<br/>
gna give yer lots of smooches<br/>
(づ￣ ³￣)づ<br/>
or do yer wanna sumthin else<br/>
😼😼😼</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
what kind of somethin else :p</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
eat my ass kind of sumn?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
you are So Disgusting.<br/>
why am i surrounded with people who are horny all the time<br/>
wait scratch that WHY AM I IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH THE CEO OF HORNINESS HIMSELF</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
FUCK OFF<br/>
also yer came to me first<br/>
YER CONFESSED FIRST<br/>
it wasn’t me so I WON<br/>
👎👎👎</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
at least i got you<br/>
i am the lucky guy dating you right now<br/>
so i think i am the one who’s winning right now<br/>
🙈🙈🙈</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>lover</strong>
  </em><br/>
yer r so cringeworthy sumtimes<br/>
🤕🤕🤕</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
my boyfriend is so cringeworthy,,, why m i in love with him again<br/>
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>better cringeworthy than horny</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>you are also cringeworthy tsumu stop pretending. also PICK UP MY PHONE CALLS BITCH<br/>
</p>
  <p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@tooru </em>nyoooo :( i m scared of the great king &gt;,&lt; the great king’s gna ask questions abt my bf nyaaaaa 😖</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>im just gonna leave all the censored parts to ur own imaginations ~<br/>run wild, imaginations !</p><p>anyways HKO's fuck tall people was a reference to  <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25794832"> this fic </a> &gt;////&lt;<br/>haha it's definitely nsfw but OP is right, he definitely fucks</p><p>c ya later,<br/>xo<br/>e 💖</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. #AskMiya</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p><strong>min // NCT 127 1ST WIN!! @yutaism:</strong><br/><strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>miya-san cereal first or milk first #AskMiya</p><blockquote>
  <p> </p>
  <p>  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/><em>@yutaism </em>MILK FIRST need to kno the proportion of milk first before eatin’ ~</p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
hey sexcies, m bored ray nao so ples ask me questions #AskMiya</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>when are you going to learn how to write properly,, having accents irl does not equal to having accents online… you make us sound like we yeehaw all the time #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
<strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@ceomiya </em>FUCK YER. WE DO YEEHAW ALL THE TIME</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>aisha 🦧 @shadowtobios:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>how prepared are you for nationals? #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@shadowtobios </em>ooh!!! almost 100% prepared methinks?<br/>
m workin on a new overhand serve cannot wait to show y’all my new skill ~</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>hikaru 🦊 @greenforsendai</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>hi miya-san!<br/>
sometimes i can’t help but to feel sad every time i lose a match :( how to cope and make the playing experience more positive when we are on the losing end?<br/>
also good luck for nationals, i hope you will make us proud ❤<br/>
#AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@greenforsendai </em>HM i get yer!!! i used to blame everythin on me every time we lose because i like winnin (no one likes losin’) but losin’ is a part of the game too. it doesn’t make yer a forever loser if yer lose. sumtimes we win sumtimes we lose most of the times we sweat on da court (idek where m i goin w this i ain’t a literature person)<br/>
ANYWAYS.. </p>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@greenforsendai </em>how yer bounce back is important because there’s still a long way to go!! nd sumtimes we gotta lose a battle to win a war 😼<br/>
(but honestly,, usually i’d... cry. either i call samu or hug my bf ((BUT IT SUCKS IF IM PLAYIN AGAINST HIM BC HE’S JUST GNA RUB IT IN FRONT OF MY FACE. FUCK YER!!)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kita Shinsuke @farmerkita</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>when are you going to introduce me to this anonymous bf :) #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@farmerkita </em>aha … kita-san … soon… twirls hair and eats it</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>hey benchwarmer #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@kingofthecourt </em>IS THIS A QUESTION???? FUCK OFF FUCKFACE</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>fav thing about your boyfriend atsumu-san!!!! #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@ninjashouyou </em>his dick<br/>
ok just kiddin. i love how he glows like a fuken Christmas tree whenever he sees me coz like hey, yer not supposed to smile when yer see me. lovin him is as easy as breathin it just comes naturally, it’s not like BOOM fireworks it’s more to wrappin urself inside a comforter kind of warm.. </p>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@ninjashouyou </em>nd he’s so gentle when he’s with me… but he doesn’t really spoil me FUCK WORDS RLY AIN’T MY FORTE but i just love everythin abt him…. so yea. fav thing? everything ~</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>jolene 💫 @purplemeian:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>miya-san can you share a TMI for today? #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@purplemeian </em>a TMI? today <em>@BOKUTO_KOUTAROU</em> nd i had korean food (it was jjampong!!) at a restaurant near my house and we loved it so much 👍👍</p>
  <p>
  <strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
<em>@purplemeian @thebettermiya </em>IT WAS SO GOOD !!! sadly we have to follow a strict diet once the training for olympic starts 😥</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>hanyu’s left cheek @icyhothanyu:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>miya-san do you watch tv series dramas animes or anything? if yes what are your favourite ones? #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@icyhothanyu </em>HMMM. my boyfriend LOVES kdramas. i think he lives for it so he usually drags me to watch it with him…. my favourite one is…. weightlifting fairy kim bok joo (FUCK YER IF YER THINK THAT IT DOES NOT SUIT MY IMAGE I LIKE IT SO MUCH... NAM JOO HYUK PLEASE HIT ME UP. OR LEE SUNGKYUNG. BOTH ARE HOTTIES)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>are we doing double dates and foursomes after this #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@tooru </em>double dates are negotiatable but foursomes????? NO.</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@tooru </em>this is the bf speaking and no. no foursomes. no getting on bed with you and hinata. no</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@tooru </em>I ALSO THINK NO RURU WTF. IM KEEPIN MY MAN TO MYSELF….. OK.<br/>
EVEN IF SHOUYOU IS HOT. THOSE GODDAMN THIGHS.</p>
  <p>
  <strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>YOU DON’T THINK THAT I AM HOT?</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>min // NCT 127 1ST WIN!! @yutaism:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>miya-san cereal first or milk first #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@yutaism </em>MILK FIRST need to kno the proportion of milk first before eatin’ ~</p>
  <p>
  <strong>hakuba gao ✓ @hakuba_gao:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>you are a disappointment to humanity</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>˗ˏˋ meeraˎˊ˗ @sacchanrine</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@thebettermiya </em>when will there be a Pretty Setters Squad™ reunion? #AskMiya</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@sacchanrine </em>SOON !! we had one last week but ruru &amp; kogane were not around<br/>
[attachment: a group picture of atsumu, kenma, kageyama, akaashi, shirabu, sugawara and semi. kageyama can be seen arguing with kenma and sugawara is trapped between them, hands on his head. semi and shirabu are kissing and atsumu is throwing a peace sign]<br/>
<em>📸</em>: <em>@kanamemoniwa</em></p>
  <p>
  <strong>noelle ʕ •ᴥ• ʔ @winterinneverland</strong><br/>
tag yourself folks i am sugawara </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>🇯🇵 the national hot volleyball players 🇯🇵</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
it’s ALMOST FRIDAY<br/>
AND WE STILL DON’T KNOW WHO IS TSUM TSUM’S BOYFRIEND</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>hyakuzawa yuudai 👼</em>
  </strong><br/>
sooner or later we will know bokkun</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
I KNOW BUT I REALLY WANT TSUM TSUM TO BUY ME MEAT<br/>
IT’S ALWAYS ME TREATING HIM<br/>
YOU KNOW HOW HE CAN BE STINGY SOMETIMES</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
bokkun you got a point<br/>
HE’S ALWAYS STINGY<br/>
he only treats shouyou and never the rest of us 😢😢</p><p>
  <strong>atsumu</strong><br/>
shut yer trap !!!!<br/>
i ain’t stingy<br/>
if yer can be as cute as shouyou then i’m treating yer to sumn</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
here he goes again….<br/>
anyways i think it’s gao<br/>
atsumu’s lover<br/>
definitely gao</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
I THINK IT’S YOU MORISUKE-SAN</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
at this rate i will never get my meat right….</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
oh bokuto-san?<br/>
i thought your keypads were broken?<br/>
you are typing in small letters!!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
I MEAN<br/>
AT THIS RATE I WILL NEVER GET MY MEAT RIGHT</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>hakuba gao ✓ @hakuba_gao:</strong><br/>
something seems fishy… hm</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the funny thing is that i actually finished ch 5 first before completing ch 4<br/>aah finally we're reaching the end of this fanfic :D</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. revelation, part 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p></p><blockquote>
  <p><strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>to celebrate my brother’s 3 years of mutual pining and 2 years of actual relationship we at Onigiri Miya have prepared a digital coupon valid until 21 February 2021.<br/>use code #AtsuKage for 20% off on every single purchase at Onigiri Miya.<br/>enjoy! :)<br/></p>
</blockquote>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>AAAH finally we've reached the last chapter ;-;</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Trending<br/>
1. Miya Atsumu<br/>
2. #atsukage<br/>
3. Kageyama<br/>
4. Emotionally Constipated Kageyama</p><p>
  <strong>grace ♡’s atsumu @glwn:</strong><br/>
why is #atsukage trending</p><p><strong> grace ♡’s atsumu @glwn:</strong><br/>
JESUS FUCKIN CHRIST I JUST SAW THE TWEET</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
hey sexcies i have an announcement<br/>
[one attachment: an official letter]</p>
<hr/><p>Hello everyone, this is Miya Atsumu.</p><p>Throughout my seven years of playing volleyball professionally, I have always been supported by a lot of people and it makes me feel truly grateful. without everyone’s support(s) I don’t think I will be able to make it this far. hell, if you ask the small 17-year-old Miya Atsumu that he is going to be a professional player one day I don’t think I will believe it. Thank you for welcoming me with open arms.</p><p>Anyways. The reason why I am writing this is that I want to make one thing clear with everyone.</p><p>As everyone (might) know, I have been in a relationship with someone since 2018 but I have never revealed the identity of the person. this is because I want to protect him from the public eye. After all, he is also a volleyball player and at that time we were both trying to make it big. It was kind of selfish to me but I wanted both our careers to be steady before we announced our relationship to the world. This is mainly because I want my fans to remember me as a hardworking volleyball player and not just because I am dating someone. </p><p>However, after a few months of contemplation, I have decided that it is time to unveil our secrets to the world. We are ready for our relationship to be public and I hope my fans and his fans can respect our choices. </p><p>We both will always work hard from now on and I hope everyone will still root for us.</p>
<hr/><p><strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
ok fuck words they ain't my forte so everyone, meet my boyfriend &lt;3<br/>
[one attachment: a picture of miya atsumu smiling brightly, booping his nose with kageyama tobio's nose<br/>
kageyama is seen to be extra blushy, holding both of atsumu's hands]</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>i cannot believe this. MY OWN BEST FRIEND???<br/>
and he never told ME ABOUT IT?????</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>ceo of onigiri miya ✓ @ceomiya:</strong><br/>
to celebrate my brother’s 3 years of mutual pining and 2 years of actual relationship we at Onigiri Miya have prepared a digital coupon valid until 21 February 2021.<br/>
use code #AtsuKage for 20% off on every single purchase at Onigiri Miya.<br/>
enjoy! :)</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@ceomiya </em>damn always knew yer a capitalistic whore BUT THIS???? better gimme 20% of the profits k 👀</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Akaashi Keiji @editorkeiji:</strong><br/>
<em>@ceomiya </em>Thank you Miya-san. I am looking forward to eat there :)</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
lover<br/>
[one attachment: picture of atsumu sleeping on the bed can be seen, face being basked by rays of sunlight breaking thru from the window]</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@kingofthecourt </em>WHEN DID U TAKE THIS DELETE THIS I LOOK UGLY AS FUCK</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>you are ugly</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@kingofthecourt </em>tobio what the fuck i am SULKIN</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>just kiddin. [in atsumu’s voice] yer the prettiest thin’ i’ve ever seen in this life… gonna give yer smooches nd smooches</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>HKO ✓ @hoshiumikouraiofficial:</strong><br/>
<em>@kingofthecourt </em>so all these shirtless pics miya kept on posting,, that was YOU???</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
i am bitter over the fact that it was my own BEST FRIEND. he was fully supporting my idea of #SAKUATSU !!!</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi ✓ @lefthandedace:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@theninjashouyou </em>please don't</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>hakuba gao ✓ @hakuba_gao:</strong><br/>
ok please tell me did anyone actually win the bets though</p><p>
  <strong>new yt video on pinned 📌✓@kodzuken:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@hakuba_gao </em>actually.. quite a few people placed bets on kageyama<br/>
ushijima, sakusa and oikawa placed bets on kageyama<br/>
kageyama also placed a bet on himself…..</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
<em>@kodzuken </em>OIKAWA-SAN???</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@kodzuken </em>what didja mean there was a bet going on and WHAT DIDJA MEAN I DIDN’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT IT</p>
  <p>
  <strong>HKO ✓ @hoshiumikouraiofficial:</strong><br/>
what do you mean kageyama placed bets on himself isn't that CHEATING???? NO FAIRRRR</p>
</blockquote><p><strong>new yt video on pinned 📌✓@kodzuken:</strong><br/>
oh wait. bokuto-san also guessed it right!</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>OWL LOVER 🦉 ✓ @BOKUTO_KOUTAROU:</strong><br/>
HEY HEY HEY TSUM TSUM !! YOU OWE ME MEAT NOW !!</p>
</blockquote><p>
  <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
what the fuck. both my boyfriend and bestfriend kept a REALLY HUGE SECRET FROM ME?????? I HATE YOU BOTH<br/>
my only friend right now is KENMA!</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>the grand king ✓ @tooru:</strong><br/>
<em>@theninjashouyou </em>SHOUYOU :( LET ME EXPLAIN</p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>🇯🇵 the national hot volleyball players 🇯🇵</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
i knew it folks<br/>
bokkun is just pretending to be dumb<br/>
WHEN HE IS ACTUALLY SMART</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
HEY HEY HEY GAO WHAT DO YOU MEAN???</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
what makes you think so… please remember this is the person who switched on the fire alarm during high school just because he wanted to know what does ‘press firmly’ mean</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
ok listen<br/>
out of everyone in this team<br/>
only ushijima, sakusa and bokuto guessed kageyama right.<br/>
honestly i deadass thought it was you (morisuke-san) and you deadass thought it was me<br/>
the rest of us thought it was sakusa<br/>
sakusa is kind of smart he went to college so i think he can put two and two together<br/>
ushijima may look dumb but he went to shiratorizawa, so he is supposed to be a brainiac?<br/>
my conclusion is that is it possible for both of them to guess kageyama as atsumu's lover because they actually use their brains while thinking<br/>
and then we have bokuto koutarou, who is supposed to be the resident himbo<br/>
so how on earth is he able to guess it right? </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>hyakuzawa yuudai 👼</strong>
  </em><br/>
maybe it is just pure luck?<br/>
besides i don't think we really need to use our brains...... when it comes to this<br/>
besides why would bokuto pretend to be dumb</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
GAO I AM HONOURED BUT I SWEAR. I AM NOT THAT SMART</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
so that he can get away with a lot of stuff!!<br/>
don't you guys remember when he set the kitchen on fire?<br/>
but we were all ok with it because it is bokuto<br/>
but i HONESTLY think that he intentionally set the kitchen on fire<br/>
so that people won't expect him to be smart</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
WHAT IS A HIMBO<br/>
AND GAO YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE I AM A CRIMINAL T^T</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
crazy thinking hakuba gao what are you on right now<br/>
anyways can we move on to the MAIN TOPIC</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>aran-san  ^o^</strong>
  </em><br/>
kageyama…. it was kageyama after all<br/>
and i thought it was sakusa</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
see. i told you it was not me</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>hyakuzawa yuudai 👼</strong>
  </em><br/>
but how did you guys knew?<br/>
you guys as in ushijima sakusa and bokuto</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ushiwaka worldwide ace 🌍</strong>
  </em><br/>
actually i saw them making out in the locker room once.<br/>
it has nothing to do with my brain but i appreciate the thought/theory<br/>
and i told kiyoomi about it</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
with the sweat and the stench? GROSS.</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
SUPER GROSS<br/>
also. also another fact: i knew it because he had this UST thing going on with kageyama when kageyama played for adlers</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
THAT LONG??<br/>
I KNEW IT WAS KAGEYAMA BECAUSE<br/>
I USED THE SPIN THE WHEEL APP<br/>
AND IT POINTED AT KAGEYAMA</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>GAO my #1 hater 👿</strong>
  </em><br/>
you’re lying 🤫</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>BOKKUN 🦉</strong>
  </em><br/>
I AM NOT LYING!! AT LEAST I GET TO EAT MEAT !! YOU ARE NOT EATING ANYTHING GAO !! 😡😡😡</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
damn sachirou told me to place bets on kageyama but i was SO SURE THAT it was kiyoomi<br/>
shouyou this is 80% your fault you are the ceo of sakuatsu<br/>
how can you not know that it is your own best friend???</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
HOSHIUMI-SAN I AM SAD<br/>
I AM BETRAYED BY BOTH MY BF AND BFF????<br/>
cannot believe i thirsted on kageyama’s tiddies im gonna barf BARFFFFFF AS FUCK 🤮🤮🤮🤮</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>HKO 💯</strong>
  </em><br/>
wow he’s mad mad never seen him cursing like this before<br/>
anyways kageyama<br/>
thoughts on seeing your own shirtless bod online 😴</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
i don’t mind<br/>
and i thought you liked the view 😌<br/>
😀🕶🤏</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
ive never felt this betrayed before 🤮<br/>
i promise that i will spike balls right onto your head dumbass kageyama</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>sexc tobio ❤</strong>
  </em><br/>
but i am the setter here<br/>
so who gonna set for u huh :&gt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>ninja shouyou 💛</strong>
  </em><br/>
ATSUMU-SAN WILL</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
no i will not<br/>
no physical violences towards my boyfriend shouyou &gt;,&lt;</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
shouyou you can set the ball to me and i can spike his (atsumu’s) head for you. i’d be more than happy to do so.<br/>
it’s time to practice my new ‘deadly’ set 👍👍</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
DEADLY?????<br/>
OMI-OMI :(<br/>
but yeah sry for not tellin everyone!!!!!<br/>
nd we also promise not to do PDA nd shit in front of everyone !!! FOR REALS</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>yaku-san 🙈</strong>
  </em><br/>
ugh PDAs<br/>
imagine seeing them making out during practice.....<br/>
i wish NOT TO SEE IT HAPPENING IN FRONT OF ME<br/>
i mean yea i don't mind PDAs but NOT during practice</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>baddie komori 😼</strong>
  </em><br/>
uhhhh guys……<br/>
I HAVE A QUESTION<br/>
IF IT WASN’T ATSUMU<br/>
WHO LEFT ALL THE HICKEYS ON KIYOOMI’S<br/>
NECK<br/>
CHEST<br/>
THIGH<br/>
I THOUGHT IT WAS ATSUMU BECAUSE WELL.<br/>
ATSUMU ACTS LIKE AN ANIMAL IN HEAT SOMETIMES</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
what the fuck motoya<br/>
WHY ARE YOU SAYING THIS HERE</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>atsumu</strong>
  </em><br/>
IT WASN’T ME<br/>
I THOUGHT EVERYONE KNEW ABOUT OMI AND [REDACTED]<br/>
THEY WERE NOT BEIN SUBTLE AT ALL </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>omi-omi 😷</strong>
  </em><br/>
miya you type one word i swear you are going to die</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
hehe *********</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ojiro Aran ✓ @littlerockaran:</strong><br/>
this is live from the Tokyo Olympics’ athletes’ apartment. sakusa is currently chasing atsumu while screaming a series of profanities. i believe atsumu will actually die today.<br/>
will keep everyone updated later on 👨💻</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>new yt video on pinned 📌✓@kodzuken:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@littlerockaran </em>great i’ll pay for his funeral event. cannot wait for it to happen </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ushijima Wakatoshi ✓ @lefthandedace:</strong><br/>
how does an animal in heat act?</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@lefthandedace </em>please ignore my boyfriend ushijima-san i swear you are not an animal</p>
  <p>
  <strong>komori motoya ^_^ ✓ @komori:</strong><br/>
<em>@kingofthecourt @lefthandedace </em>ushijima-san???? inch resting..</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ojiro Aran ✓ @littlerockaran:</strong><br/>
another update from the Tokyo Olympics’ athletes’ apartment.……. now sakusa is screaming at both atsumu and kageyama….… maybe we should find new setters to set for Japan….</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>H. Yuudai ✓ @hyakuzawayuudai:</strong><br/>
<strong><em></em></strong><em>@littlerockaran </em>he’s also blushing. VERY HARD. ushijima-san is just sitting at the living room watching the three of them<br/>
[one attachment: a video. sakusa is running towards both kageyama and atsumu, three of them are circling the living room. ushijima is sitting on the couch sipping tea while playing with his phone]</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Sakusa K. ✓ @kiyoomisakusa:</strong><br/>
god if you truly exist please get rid of atsumu and kageyama PLEASE</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
asshole<br/>
anyways i am not mad at all<br/>
about you and atsumu-san<br/>
am just slightly sad (because tooru knew but i didn't know at all :(<br/>
but i respect the decision<br/>
for reals !!</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
:(<br/>
i am so sorry for keeping it a secret from you<br/>
also about oikawa-san atsumu did not tell him anything at all<br/>
so i think he also guessed it on his own</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
i don't really care actually &gt;,&lt;<br/>
just want to pretend that i am sulking at tooru<br/>
because yanno usually he's the sulkier one (o^^o)<br/>
anyways when did it all start though?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
he’s not gonna admit this but he definitely fell for me first. legit<br/>
it started during the first all japan youth training camp</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
UHHH. WEREN’T WE LIKE 15??? 16??? BACK THEN???<br/>
THAT LONG????</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
yea that long hahah but he didn’t do anything at all<br/>
i just noticed that he kept on staring at me<br/>
and as we get to know each other it’s pretty obvious<br/>
he keeps on flirting with everyone.. EVERYONE else except for me<br/>
he even flirted with ushiwaka<br/>
typical tsumu would be like he both flirts and angers other people right<br/>
but in my case he just kept on egging me ONLY</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
maybe he just didn’t like you at all?</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
i thought so too so when i confessed i was actually scared<br/>
maybe he genuinely does not like me at all?
he didn't even tell anyone not even osamu-san<br/>
anyways so we keep on seeing &amp; stumbling upon one another<br/>
and then i don’t know at this one point he just becomes another constant in my life like you and those at karasuno<br/>
but like romantically, i just want him to live with me and i keep on imagining what will my future be like with him next to me<br/>
that's when i finally fell in love i guess<br/>
one day it just feels like he needs to be there in my life<br/>
or else it’ll feel kinda empty<br/>
like there’s a hole in my heart<br/>
an atsumu shaped hole....<br/>
so. i just straight up went to him and asked about it because he won't do ANYTHING AT ALL</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
WOW<br/>
definitely WAS NOT EXPECTING YOU to come forward with your feelings<br/>
YOU ARE NOT EMOTIONALLY CONSTIPATED KAGEYAMA<br/>
I AM SO PROUD OF YOU</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
SHUT UP<br/>
dumbass<br/>
and then he got super embarrassed and did not talk to me at all for a whole month…..</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>dumbass hinata</strong>
  </em><br/>
ATSUMU-SAN??????<br/>
and then WHAT HAPPENED</p><p>
  <em>
    <strong>kageyama</strong>
  </em><br/>
so yea long story short i went to his home and ask him straight about it<br/>
does he like me or not<br/>
and actually he was super embarrassed about it<br/>
so yeahhh<br/>
that’s how the story goes</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Ninja Shouyou ✓ @theninjashouyou:</strong><br/>
woah <em>@thebettermiya </em>i didn’t know you can get embarrassed too?? you avoided kageyama for a WHOLE MONTH??</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
<em>@theninjashouyou </em>WHAT DID THAT FUCKER  SAY?????</p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Miya Atsumu ✓ @thebettermiya:</strong><br/>
OK EVERYONE SHUT UP IM REALLY EMBARRASSED RAY NAO DON’T TALK TO ME. LIKE FOR A MONTH</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>shut up no one cares</p>
  <p>
  <strong>Kageyama Tobio ✓ @kingofthecourt:</strong><br/>
<em>@thebettermiya </em>just kidding. see you soon, i love you. 👨❤️💋👨</p>
</blockquote>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>THE END!!</p><p>to those who read from ch 1 to ch 5, i truly appreciate it, thank you so much for picking up this fic &lt;3<br/>i hope you enjoyed this fic as much as i enjoyed writing it (o^^o)</p><p>time to continue reading!!<br/>love ya,<br/>e. 💛</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>